The Dark Ancient
by Drago Leader
Summary: An ancient corupted by a friend of Sephiroth and turned him into an emeny of the People who killed Sephiroth.....what will happen....just read and find out!!
1. Default Chapter

  
The Dark Ancient  
  
Prologue  
  
Cloud sat with Tifa at his side and they stared at the stars. "There so beautiful Cloud" Tifa said calmly. "Yes they are.... But there more beautiful with you here" Cloud said shyly. Tifa just blushed and closed her eyes and snuggled closer to him.   
  
The rest of the gang though sat and talked about Meteor and how Sephiroth had been defeated and shared materia and gave away weapons to eachother and grieved the loss of Aeris. "I'm serious you guys from the crator I could see Aeris's face appear when meteor was being stopped." Yuffie told everyone. "Ya ya squirt whatever you say we believe you." Barret said. "Well.... I believe you Yuffie." Red said to her. After they all had a good laugh and could see Tifa and Cloud kissing from inside Cid's house.   
  
But father away from they were, there was a 16-year old boy training with a giant monster that was almost like his father. "Zid you are doing well your strength is increasing...Your power will awaken anytime soon," the monster said calmly. "Thank you Chrono...I will avenge my sister's death." Zid said with fury in his voice.  
  
Zid was andAeris they were brother and sister. Before they killed Aeris's mother they had taken some samples of her cell's and tried cloning that exact strand of DNA after 24 attempts Zid was created and he was flawless. But Chrono hated AVALANCHE for killing Sephiroth because Sephiroth was Chrono's best friend so he coaxed Zid into believing that AVALANCHE had killed his dear sister Aeris. So Zid trained and harnessed his power because he didn't materia to use magic or summons. He has almost perfected the powers he has. "Zid in a week or two.... You will awaken your true power!!" Chrono shouted and the cave shook. Zid smirked.  
  
As the destroyers of Sephiroth left Cid's house to goto the inn, Zid watched them and whispered "Just you fools wait I will end your pitiful lives soon."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter one  
Awaking  
The days after that Zid fought his heart out training himself so that he was stronger than ever. Zid looked at a mountain and smirked "Fire" he said calmly and the mountain exploded into nothing. "Very good Zid, your sister would be proud." Chrono said nicely. Zid looked at Chrono who looked almost like Cloud and Sephiroth in one but a lot bigger with a tail and wings. "Chrono...why is it that I don't need materia to use magic and everyone else does?" Zid asked. "Well you see your power is so immense that magic is built right into you." Chrono replied. Zid knodded and they walked on.  
  
Cloud, Tifa and all the rest were watching Vincent and Cid have alittle duel to prove who was stronger.   
  
Vincent fired at Cid but Cid just dodge it and slammed his pike into Vincent's shoulder and then threw him face first into the ground and kicked him off the pike. "Had enough you idiot!?!" Cid screamed. Vincent stood up and shot him in the shoulder repeaditly and then used chaos on him just as Cid used High Wind and there Limits collided and the blast hit eachother and knocked them out.  
  
"Nice move you two" Yuffie shouted. "Ya you two are so dumb!" Barret yelled. Cid and Vincent stood up "Fine fine were the same strength" they both said at the same time. Cloud and Tifa just looked at eachother with loving eyes. "What do you suppose their thinking?" Yuffie whispered to Barret "how the hell am I suppose'ta know?" he answered roughly. "Im outta here I don't wanna watch them get all #$%^ lovey dovey" Cid said and walked away and the rest followed. Just after everyone moved away about ten meters a mountain blew up and they all turned. "W....w...what was that?" Yuffie asked. "I don't know...," Cloud said.  
  
Zid was breathing hard "Zid.... You've awakened!!" Chrono shouted. Zid looked at Rocket town. "There next!" Zid shouted and sprouted two black dragon wings and flew at top speed toward there. Chrono tried to keep up with him.   
  
Cloud looked the mountains all destroyed with nothing there but dust for wind to blow away. "But...but theres nothing on earth that could do that!!" Tifa shouted as she stood up and ran with everyone and grabbed all there weapons and materia from Cid's house and looked around the area. "Where is it coming from!!" Cait Sith shouted.   
  
Zid came flying up "AVALANCHE WHERE ARE YOU!!!!!" he shouted. Cloud gasped to see such a young kid flowing with power all around him "I'll blow the rest of this pitiful place away now show yourselves!!!!" He shouted again. Cloud was the first to walk out but was pushed away by Yuffie and she snapped at Cloud "I'm first!!" Zid just looked at her "Hello, who might you be...my name is Yuffie young and beautiful." She said smiling. Zid looked at her and quickly tore his look away "My name is Zid...and I know all about you...you killed my sister!!" He screamed. Cloud looked at him with shock "Listen kid we haven't killed any sister of yours...people and we only kill monsters who try to kill us!!!" Cloud shouted. "No it was you I know it was.... Chrono told me so...my sister was Aeris!!" Zid shouted once more. "Aeris!!!" Tifa gasped. "Listen I don't know who's been telling you these stories but we didn't it was Sephiroth!!" Cloud yelled. "Hmmm I don't believe you why would my best friend lie to me!!" Zid said. "Well I don't know...but it was Sephiroth...I was right there when it happened.... But how could Aeris be your sister??" Cloud asked. "Well if it's the last thing you want to hear before you die.... I will tell you." Zid said calm and coolly.  
  
"Right before they killed our mother they took some of her DNA and copied it so it would make another Ancient I was created from that..... That's why I'm her little brother in a sense" Zid said and drew his sword "But now you die..."   
  
Cloud stared at him with shock "well little boy trust me you won't win against us!!" Cid shouted at him.   
  
"Do you honestly believe that!!" Zid shouted "Fire" and aimed at Cid. "AHAHA you think you can hurt me with fire!" Cid shouted before the giant ball of fire engulfed him and sent him flying. "Don't mess with me!!" Zid shouted and fired a blizzard blast at Barret sending him into the air and then used thunder on Vincent and Cait Sith. Zid looked at the three remaining. "Fira" he said quietly and the fire surrounded Tifa and Cloud then turned into a giant ball and started to explode on the inside of the fire ball until a giant flash went off on the inside and fire flew over the rough tops of houses. Tifa and Cloud just fell and hit the ground.   
  
Zid looked at Yuffie and started to feel weird and thinks she's the one from my dreams...how can I hurt her! Yuffie had her shurkin ready to throw but Zid just fell down and started to shake. Yuffie looked Zid in the face and gasped and thinks No.... No.... Not him...he was in my dreams...ever since I was kid hes always been there.... Yuffie put his head on her lap. "How can he be the one?" She asked herself.   
  
Chrono came running to see that Zid was unconcious and his head on her lap. "How did he get defeated!!" Chrono screamed and slapped Yuffie away with his tail at a burning building. "Z...Zid.." Yuffie passes out.  
  
Chrono went running to their base. "How did he get knocked out!"  



	2. Rumble Around the Planet

Chapter 2  
Rumble around the planet  
  
Rocket town burned and burned from the destructive power of Zid. "…Ugh…. What…what happened?….NO!!!" Cid screamed as he awoke to see the town flaming. Just after he screamed everyone awoke and looked around. "…. Zid did this I know it!!!" Cloud shouted.   
  
Everyone ran into house to save people and after everyone was saved Cid lead the team to underground base of some sort. "This is something I've been working on for along time…. And then I was also building three ships." Cid beamed at his perfect work as everyone marveled at what he had built. "Cid how could you have done this?" Barret asked and Cid simply replied "I fell down a hole into this giant base when I was about 18.It used to be a Shinra base but it was totaled but then I came along and fixed up." Cid smiled and turned the giant lights on and 3 giant ships stood shining. One was all blue with 2 giant thrusters on the back and 1 on each wing. Another one was red shaped like a mini Highwind with thrusters all up the wings. The last one was green it had 1 giant thruster on the back that was almost bigger then the ship chassey. "Wow…well these look amazing…," Tifa said. "Ya ya I know…but it took along time to build em all" Cid through his cigarette down and crushed it under his boot "Lets go!!" Cid shouted.  
  
"Ok we'll need to split the team into 3 smaller teams." Cloud said "Tifa and Yuffie your with me" Cloud pointed at them "Cid, Vincent you two are together" Cloud said "and Cait Sith, Barret and Red your all together." Cloud pointed at them. " Ok now my turn to command" said Cid "Cloud your group is in the Blue one I call Sky" Cid pointed and everyone jumped in. "Barret you're in Green Thunder" the 3 hopped in Green thunder "and were in Hell's Chariot" Cid beamed. They all sat there looking puzzled. "Ok everyone…see the circle at the front of the ship step into it one of you and it'll start up." Cid's voice came off the intercom and all the leaders stepped in the circle and the engines started up but they weren't that loud. "Now to move just step think of it happening and it'll happen…just wait till the purple energy balls are floating around you and then try it should work." Cid said and the little purple energy balls started to float around and everyone looked at the balls of energy and the hanger door opened and all the people standing in the circle thought of moving forward and they floored it out of the hanger into the sky.   
  
Zid awoke and looked around "your awake good.." Chrono said and slammed his tail across Zid's face as hard as he could so his face started to bleed "how did you lose to them HUH!!" Chrono yelled. "I didn't I passed out you idiot!!" Zid screamed "AND DON'T HIT ME EVER…fira." The same thing happened to Chrono and he got knocked out.   
  
Zid looked at his only comrade "hmmm" Chrono woke up just then and slammed his tail into Zid's shoulder and slammed him against the wall. "DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!!" Chrono growled. Zid looked at his tail and ripped it right off "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Zid smirked and drew his sword The Ultima Ancient and slammed it into Chrono's neck and then cut it square off and walked away.  
  
"Where in the hell is he!!!" Cid yelled. "DAMNIT!!!" Barret said slamming his foot down making the ship shake. "I'm gonna rip him limb from limb when I see his ugly face again!!" Cloud yelled and Yuffie looked at him with disgust.   
  
Zid walked around for awhile till the wound healed it's self. "Hmmm" Zid looked up and saw one of there ships fly overhead. "I got it!" Zid said and angel like monsters appeared in 4 locations. The Golden Saucer, Midgard ruins, the ancients city, and a whirl pool in the middle of the ocean opened up and the life stream flowed into the sky and a platform appeared above it and the last one stood there and everyone could see a beam of light ahead of them shining in the sky. "Hahaha I won't have to do anything." Zid laughed.  
  
Cloud's flew near the beam of light in Midgard, Cid floated above the sandpit and stared at the little platform with an angel standing on it and Barret looked at the angel standing in the middle of the Ancients City.   
  
"What the!?!?" All the pilots asked as they flew past it. "Ok everyone were gonna get what ever that is!" Cloud shouted as they all jumped out the ship and stared at the warrior in a blue cloak, holding a staff with 4 glittering wings. "Hmmm so you are the ones who killed Aeris?" The warrior asked staring up at the sky. "WHAT…whoa whoa whoa!! You got it alllllll wrong Sephiroth killed Aeris!" Yuffie screamed at the Warrior. He quickly turns his line vision to them "Don't you ever lie to me little one!!" He shouted and hit her as hard as he could in the face making her stumble alittle. "OWWWWW!!!!! YOU SON #@#$^&*% YOUR GOIN DOWN!!!!!" Yuffie yelled and drew her shurkin and threw at him it hit him and it got stuck in his shoulder. "AHHH damnit…its stuck!" Yuffie yelled and ran at him and kicked the shurkin in deeper. The monster winced.  
  
Cid and Vincent landed on the platform and walked toward the monster. The monster wore a yellow cloak and had no wings but he had 2 machine guns. "Hmmm…. We'll take em down easy right Vincent" Cid boasted. "Haha ya 2 guns were so…." Vincent was interrupted by getting shot. "HEY!!!" Vincent yelled and grabbed his gun and fired but the monster just evaded the bullet. "DAMN!!" Cid and Vincent yelled at the same time. "Hahaha." The monster moved like nothing else they had ever seen. "We gotta surprise attack him ok?" Cid told Vincent. "Ok..Break!" They ran out at him Vincent opened fired as Cid watched his movements and waited.  
  
Barret and his party landed in The Ancients City and saw alittle girl holding 2 daggers with a tail and 2 wings. "That cant be what made that light!" Barret shouted and walked toward the girl. "Excuse me little one are you lost?" She smiled and shook her head and slashed Barret across his knee. "AHH!" Barret screamed and kicked her straight into a pillar. "Little girl your goin down!!" Barret opened fire as Red scratched and back flip kicked the girl and Cait Sith just punched and punched and punched at her. The girl slammed them all away with a shock wave blast.  
  
"Hahahahahahaha none of them stand a chance" Zid said as he flew towards Midgard.   



End file.
